


The Princess and the Dragon

by er0tes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Armpit Kink, Bisexual Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Blackmail, Body Worship, Cock Piercing, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, M/M, Muscles, Piercings, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tattoos, Tsundere Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/er0tes/pseuds/er0tes
Summary: Tsukishima Kei did not expect to be so whipped for his hot-blooded senpai.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	The Princess and the Dragon

Tsukishima's back was pressed against the door of an empty room. Shivering and blushing as his arms hook around the neck sitting atop a muscular broad shoulder. Moans cascaded the expanse of the room as wet tongue clashed with each other. 

"Hehe.. like that, Tsukki??", grumbled the former Karasuno spiker, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, as he pushes his meaty leg onto Kei's hardened wet crotch "H-huh?! W-what makes you think im- ah~ l-liking this you asshole!" Tsukki's words contrasted what his mind and body wants to say. 'Destroy me, daddy. Please ruin me!' was what really wanted to say. Tanaka Ryuunosuke, working as a personal trainer definitely had a glow up. His style is great, he got tattoos decorating his Spartan-esque body, strong and dependable. He also adapted few piercings on his ears, nipples, tongue, and cock. 

Tongue fighting for dominance, Tanaka slid a hand under Tsukki's body. Pinching his nipples as Kei yelps in pleasure. Ryuu was delighted by the feminine moan making him strain his pants wih his hard cock. He licked Kei's body with his pierced tongue making the younger shiver from the cold metal gliding through his skin. 

He licked his nipples, playing with the erect pink buds. As he laps at pinch at it. Tsukishima's legs start to go weak. He quivers at his touch earning a chuckle from the older. 

"S-stop!", Tsukishima says.

"You sure about that baby? Hmm?" Ryuu asked with his deep gravelly voice. He was wearing a black tank top, gold chains around his neck, showing off his large, burly, tattooed and tanned biceps. He picked the hem of his shirt, taking it off leaving the necklace dangling from his thick bare neck. Tanaka is a hunk. He wasn't popular in highschool but the attention he receives from both men and women right now definitely fueled up his ego.

He saw Tsukki looking at him, dazed and aroused. He flexed his biceps, glistening with sweat. The perspiration dripped down his forearm, passing through his ripped arms, and dripping down the thick hairs of his armpits. Kei had never been so aroused before and he'd rather go to hell than admit it to the cocky trainer. 

"You like what you see, don't you?", he said with a sly smirk.

"Who the fuck gets turned on by that, you ugly gorilla. You stink. Can't you take care of your B.O?" Kei said snarkily. He was obviously lying. He found Tanaka hot with his chiseled facial structure emphsaized by his bald hairstyle andd piercings. While Ryuu does smell a little, he did not mind. Not one bit.

"Is that really what you think, Kei-chan?. Even though you have an obvious hard-on right now? Hahaha!", the senpai teased as he toyed with the boner, making the younger quiver. He blushes and moans as he rough hands tugged and palmed his clothed dick. He can't handle it anymore. He's at his limit.

"If you worship me, I won't tell anyone how slutty you really are. This is our secret, baby as long as you do as I say."

"No. A-are you fucking around??"

"Surely you don't forget that I have your nudes in my phone right? How you send me videos of you fucking yourself with a dildo, moaning my name and the things you want me to do to you." he blackmailed the younger blonde as he strips his pants down revealing a huge bulge in his underwear, marked by a pool of precum dripping from the cloth.

"Strip, Kei. And worship my entire body. Quick." Ryuu ordered, cold and stern. The blonde had no choice but to obey, not when he says it like that.

He stripped his entire outfit off save for the underwear. Revealing a slim, tall, and pale physique. The guy wasn't thin, he was slender in an athletic way. Skin milky smooth and hairless, Tsukishima Kei is the perfect twink with the looks of a model. 

Tanaka sat on a swivel chair, legs wide open as if inviting the younger male. He placed his hands behind his hairless head, allowing his musk to cover the whole room. He knew of Tsukki's interest in this psrt of him whem he caught the blocker touching himself while sniffing his sweaty jersey after practice. 

Kei could not resist but he has to be a good boy to get his reward. He knelt down as he always does. He stared up at the musclehead, wide-eyed with doe like features. 

"Worship my entire body like you used to, Tsukki. Be a good boy and devote yourself to me, princess."

He loves the name princess. He doesnt know why but only Ryuu can make him like this sort of treatment. The way he understands that Kei loves feminine stuff but is too shy to bring it up. He feels like he can be himself around him, without the cold icy image. Just him, a soft feminine blonde guy with the brash masculine tanned man.

He complies to the man's orders and started to sit on his lap. Long legs folded against each other as he ducks his head down the sweaty ripped body. He licked every sweat he can feel as his hands run down the hairy and hard body. He licked the neck, shoulder, biceps, chest, and his favourite part-armpits.

He delved into the sweaty and smelly area. Sniffing it as his body shaked with arousal from the musky scent. 

"I knew you love that, baby girl. You love how I smell dont you?"

"Y-yes daddy"

He sniffed, licked, and sucked. As the deep moans of the older permeated his ears. Eyes closed, rellishing in the deep submission of his cute kouhai.

Tsukki traveled deeper. Reaching the treasure trail lesding up to the thick veiny cock. He slowly peeled of the underwear. He pecked the thick unruly pubic hair as the giant cock sprung up Tanaka's underwear. Ryuu's cock was hot and manly, it's thick, veiny, and quite long. A small metal ring protruded from the head. Kei was delighted at the sight and licked his huge cock. Sucking on the metal tip and swallowing it down like a porn star. Tanaka held his head in place as his hip thrusts up to Tsukki's smooth throat. He stopped when he was about to cum. And stood up.

"Get to bed. And bend over. I'm gonna eat you out so good", Ryuu said proudly as Kei obeyed immediately.

-  
-  
-

It took the younger male everyting he had to keep himself from crying and going crazy. His eyes are wet and so is his pale reddened cock. Tanaka's pierced tongue swiped at the puckered hole as he teases it. Hands on either globes of his ass, he stroked them gently. He caressed the smooth pale skin his kouhai has. Kneading it as he purposely captures the pink hole with the metal piercing. As he makes he nastiest and wettest sounds, Kei is a wreck. Moaning and flailing his long arms around looking for something to hold on to. 

'So good!' He tought as his eyes roll back to his head. His crying right now. Saying "SenpaiSenpaiSenpai" over over again like a mantra. Ryuu looked up, tongue sticking out of his mouth saliva leaked, connecting him to Kei's boy pussy. 

He grabbed his hands and made them grip on the strong tattooed biceps.

"I got you, princess. Don't worry. I'm here for you."

Ryuu is bisexual and he realized this after graduating high school. He's had hot customer both men and women and he figured it totally doesn't make a difference for him. Though he really cant help but be attracted to feminine people. He noticed this with Tsukki. From the way his hands moved in a graceful and soft way down to the way he talks with a slightly womanly tone at times. So he can't help but get excited at feminizing the snarky blonde bastard.

He kept licking and licking and licking until Kei's cock pulsed, sending off pristine white strings of cum. He made his way to the younger's short wavy hair and kissed him.

"You did so well, princess. Were you crying? Haha sorry if I'm a little rough sometimes but at least I made you feel good." Tanaka said softly and gently to his princess.

-  
-  
-

The two stood up. Their forms are strikingly opposite of each other. Kei is obviously a lot taller wih longer flexible limbs. He was thinner and more slender than the other and he had the graceful figure of a ballet dancer. Ryuu on the other hand is a tank of muscle. Though shorter, he obviously is the stronger one. He is often seen as intimidating with his tattoos and piercings but he has a heart of gold.

-  
-  
-

Tanaka may be way smaller than Tsukki but he sure can hoist him up his waist and fuck him into oblivion while standing. "ahh! ahn mhmmhm f-fuck. o-omg s-stop! aahh mhmmph" Tsukki whimpered wantonly.

"How does my cock feel, baby girl?" Tanaka asked cockily. He pants as he bounces Tsukki on his cock while stsnding up

"You like how the metal on that thick cock feels, princess?" 

The two were panting and groaning in pleasure. Kei was obsessed with the shifting moods of the older one. From a sweet doting senpai to a harsh and wild bad boy. Despite this he still has no idea how to express his feelings well. So he ends uo telling the opposite of what he means

"F-fuck no! it- ah fe-feels soo.. mhhhmm i-i hate you t-tanaka!" tsukki denied. "You little shit!" the bald man fucked him even harder moans going louder. 

"We just graduated highschool and this is how you repay your senpai? Fuckin spoiled brat."

Tsukki's moans are becoming louder, shriller, more feminine, and higher. 

"For a slut like you, you sure love talking shit huh? Imagine meeting a snarky spoiled brat like you only to find out you love being railed like this" Tanaka said in between grunts

Tsukki can't deny. Even HE is embarassed.

Tsukki bites his lips. He looks at the rippling abs with tattooes raining down on it. His strong fierce eyes twisted with lust. Strong large tanned biceps almost the same size as his thighs-no, it IS the same size. 'f-fuck he's so h-hot' he thought

As he is nearing his release his eyes roll back as the pace gets even faster, stronger 'H-how is this even possible.. Is he a monster?!' he thought as slutty high-pitched moans come out of his mouth 

"Haha. Do you hear yourself right now? Why dont u beg me to fuck you even harder with that cute lil voice of yours? Hm? Princess?" 

Tsukki's pale dick jolted at the nickname "Wh-who are you calling a princess?? Ahh fuck omg I-Im no p-princess mhhmmm.."

"Are you sure about that? Hm? Princess." Tanaka leaned into his ear whispering with his husky voice. Tsukki's walls clamped down on Ryuu increasing the pleasure. Tanaka felt his princess almost cumming and held the base of his dick tightly 

"If you beg I might let you cum"

"B-no way.." 

The hand gripped tighter. it starts to hurt now.

Kei's face is beet red his breathing is ragged and his voice doesn't sound like his own. He looked at his senpai, enamored by the bad boy of karasuno. 

"P-please let me cum.."

"Hmm? Cant hear u princess"

"P-please let me cum!" he said in between moans and yelps as the sound of skins slapping spread through the room. 

"Please what?" Ryuu leaned to his ear "What do you call me when u touch yourself while thinking of me? hm?"

"R-Ryuu..s-senpai.. ah hmm mhh"

"Louder baby im almost there"

"Please l-let me cum Ryuu-senpai!" Tsukki cried as the pace grows much much stronger. He was bouncing so fast on him he feels a lil dizzy. He does not believe a 5'10 man would be carrying a 6'2 guy like he weighs nothing. But fuck Tanaka is a different breed of monster. The pace keeps increasing as they both release thick white syrup from their bodies. They're panting, catching their breaths while sweating. Ryuu kisses kei's forehead. 

"Can you stand, princess?" he asked softly

"N-no.."

"Thought so haha" the older man laughed loudly. He's proud of what tsukki has became. The snarky little bastard who hated everyone finally let loose and played volleyball as a hobby and not just a club. 

"M-my legs.. f-fuck.. feels like jelly.. I cant go to practice tomorrow.."

"Then skip the day with me. Stay here and I will give you evrything you need baby. I will cuddle you, make food for you, and carry you the entire day okay? My beautiful princess?"

Those words left tsukki's mouth hanging. 

'How did he learn to speak so smoothly', he asked himself

He felt himself falling for the guy as they exchange kisses. 

'This was supposed to be a casual thing but why does my heart feel so..' , Kei thought as they exchange soft passionate kisses.

"Will you let me down to the bed before you say bullshit like that?"

Tanaka laughed.

"Yea ur right. The princess needs to go to bed now"

"Im not a princess"

"Then whyd u get tighter and redder each time i call you that?" Ryuu teased

Tsukki was speechless. Tanaka placed him on the bed gently tucking him under the covers making sure he is comfortable before slipping into into bed with him. Tanaka pulled Kei into his defines pecs with his strong dependable arms and kissed his forehead.

"You dont have to be embarassed. Your secret is safe with me dont worry." 

Something about the way he said it made Kei want to believe and trust him. Despite being a rough and brash guy he knows Tanaka is a very gentle and kind soul.

"Whatever."

It was all he could say as his mind and heart were going haywire. 

"Close your eyes and sleep tight, princess. We have a long day tomorrow. Just the two of us."

Tsukishima was drowsy but he managed to plant a gentle kiss on Tanaka's lips 

"Thank you, Ryuu-senpai"


End file.
